The Lords of Malltown
The Lords of Malltown is the 46th episode of 6teen and the 19th episode of the second season, which aired on May 22, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 24, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Caitlin and Jen are in Spin This. Caitlin points to her newest crush, Billy, and Jen notes he has a cute butt. Billy then comes over, and Caitlin tries to act natural by reading a CD case. Billy sees, and calls for Carl to put it on. Carl does so, and Billy then introduces them to his friend Carl: a hefty teenager who has been behind them the whole time. Carl tells Jen she has a nice butt too, and Jen takes this poorly, insulted that he would be looking at it. Caitlin and Billy proceed to have a conversation, while Carl stares at Jen's butt. Jen notices, and tells him to stop looking. Later, Wyatt and Jude are headed for work. Wyatt is worried about being late, but Jude tells him to chill. When they get there, Wayne notes that his employees are late again. Before Wyatt can explain, Wayne tells him to just hand over his coffee. Wayne takes it. Wyatt then asks if he thinks he's too uptight, and Wayne replies in the affirmative. Wyatt tries to show how cool he is by showing off his tattoo, but Wayne is not impressed, thinking it's a mole even after Wyatt points it out. Jude then states that his tattoo kicks Wyatt's tattoo's butt, and pulls down his pants to prove it. Wayne makes him put his pants back on, and Jonesy appears in need of a disguise. He finds out that Underground doesn't have any, but this is not important, as a girl in a blue dress and her friend come in. They ask for recommendations. Wyatt gives one, and they look at him quizzically. Jude then makes a suggestion, and they act interested. Wyatt then offers to show them to a section, and they again look at him quizzically. Jonesy proceeds to hit on them, and they giggle, before telling Jude that they'll take his suggestion. Wyatt then asks his friends why the girls ignore him, and receives the response that he is way too uptight. Billy is telling the girls about a comic book signing. Jen isn't interested, but Caitlin, seeing it as a way to get closer to Billy, is. Billy suggests they double date, catching the signing and then a movie. Caitlin agrees but Jen disagrees. They then excuse themselves, and Caitlin talks Jen into going out with Carl for this one date. Later, Wyatt is getting coffee from Grind Me. He comes out and sees Stanley puke. Stanley's mother drags her son away, and Jonesy, disguised as a janitor, comes along. The fake janitor stops his cart, looks at the throw-up, and then proceeds to push it under a bench with a broom. Nikki is on her phone with Jen as she checks out Caitlin. Jen is complaining about her date, while Caitlin is noting that Jen is a good friend. Nikki then points out that she doesn't have unlimited phone minutes, and tells Jen that yeah, she's a good friend and tells Caitlin that she owes Jen one before hanging up. Caitlin leaves, and Wyatt arrives with coffee. Nikki thanks him, and Wyatt asks if she'd like to listen to his new song. Nikki takes a listen, and tells him that his "dumped and heartbroken" routine is getting old, and his guitar sounds kind of uptight. Wyatt realizes that things are serious, and he takes off to find some help. In Underground Video, Wyatt is asking Jude for help with his problem. Jude suggests skating as an idea, and introduces Wyatt to a board. He hands it to Wyatt and instructs him on what to do as an introduction. After Wyatt does so, Jude tells him that they're ready to begin. Jen and Caitlin walk through the mall as Janitor Jonesy sweeps up. Jen is worried, thinking she'll need a code word if things go horribly, but Caitlin is sure she won't. They are about to continue when they notice the janitor. Both agree he looks familiar, but then move on, ignoring it. They then enter the comic shop, where they meet Billy and Carl. Carl has a giant stack of comics. When they get to the front, the artist starts autographing them, and Billy and Caitlin leave for the travel section, stranding Jen with Carl. The artist then asks if Jen is Carl's woman. Carl at first replies yes, but when Jen gives him an angry look, he downheartedly changes his answer to no. Jude and Wyatt are now by the escalators. Jude is going to teach Wyatt how to relax. He tells Wyatt that there are only two steps to learning to skate: get a board and ride it. He then sends Wyatt down the escalator. Predictably, Wyatt crashes, and Jude notes that they may have to take some baby steps first. At the movies, Caitlin and Billy are enjoying themselves, but Jen is getting increasingly irritated with Carl. Jude shows a trick to a bandaged up Wyatt, and Wyatt attempts to copy it. Unfortunately, Wyatt is in no way comfortable with the board, and he ends up slamming into a potted tree. The girl in the blue dress and her friend walk by, laughing at him. Wyatt then asks Jude if he can quit, as things are getting embarrassing, and Jude realizes that Wyatt needs to practice in private. The next day, the girls are by the Big Squeeze. Caitlin is happy about what happened yesterday, but Jen in no way wants a repeat performance. Billy then calls, and Caitlin picks up. Nikki is worried, but Jen feels fine, as Caitlin promised not to make her double date again. Billy then asks her out the next afternoon, and Caitlin is willing. He then asks about Jen, and Caitlin initially covers for her friend, but then after Billy is about to break the date, she says that Jen will be there. When she hangs up, an angry Jen asks if she is now going on another date with Carl. When Caitlin confirms this, she is initially angry; again, though, she is talked into it. When Caitlin squeals, Jen asks Nikki if she's going to regret this, and Nikki confirms that she will, without a doubt, end up wishing she turned Caitlin down. Jude leads Wyatt into the back hallways of the mall. There, Jude tells Wyatt that he can fail as often as he wants without fear of humiliation. They then get to practicing, and Wyatt gradually begins to get better. Suddenly, the doors to the back ways open, and the janitor steps in. He takes off his beard and sunglasses in front of his friends, and they realize the janitor is Jonesy. They call him on it, and Jonesy explains that he's disguised so that nobody will find out he's the janitor. He's taken the job for its pay; it pays well enough that, with luck, he'll be able to work for three weeks and then retire for the rest of the year on the money. His friends point out that three weeks is 20 days longer than he's held any other job before wishing him luck. Jonesy then goes back on patrol, and Jude tells Wyatt that he's mastered the basics; as of now, it's time to play. Jude and Wyatt peek out from behind a pole at Ron. Jude says that he calls the game "Annoy the Rent-a-Cop." They then proceed to skate out and mess with Ron's uniform as they pass. In the restaurant, the table is in three factions: Caitlin and Billy's world of two, Carl's "I'm on a date" approach, and Jen's "I really wish I weren't here right now." When Carl gets too close, Jen gets up and announces a bathroom break with Caitlin. They head into the restroom, where Jen complains to Caitlin about this seeming like a date. Caitlin ignores her, as she is focused on Billy. Jen tells her to just make sure not to leave her alone. Jonesy then bursts in, announcing a washroom check. The girls notice him, and they find out about his job. He gets them to agree not to tell Nikki, and they leave. He then looks around the dirty washroom and states "Washroom, check. Still here." Jonesy then leaves, having not done any work. The boys are discussing Caitlin. Billy tells Carl that he really likes Caitlin, and as such Carl should do his best to behave himself around Jen. Carl agrees, and the girls come back. When they do, they smell Carl's fart funk and gag. Ron exits the coffee shop with a coffee only to find that Jude and Wyatt are still playing their game. Jude comes by and says hi, distracting Ron long enough for Wyatt to skate past and grab his coffee. Ron chases them but soon gives up. Later, he is at the base of some stairs when Jude comes whipping down the rail. Ron ducks and soon has to duck again, as Wyatt follows Jude. Ron then gives chase. As the two skate away, they pass Vegan Island, where Starr gives them two bean burritos. Jude eats his; Wyatt, unappetized, tosses his over his shoulder, where it lands in the running Ron's mouth. Ron, angry, pulls it out of his mouth and throws it on the ground. Jonesy the janitor magically appears, angrily tapping his foot. Ron is chagrined at having been caught littering. Billy whispers in Caitlin's ear. Caitlin then turns to Jen and tells her that they're going to see a matinee. In order to cut off her friend, she tosses her wallet on the table and states that lunch is on her. As soon as they leave, Jen gets up to leave. Carl asks her out again, but Jen refuses, saying that she doesn't like him. Carl is at first hurt, but when Jen explains, he understands. He then says that Caitlin owes her. Jen looks at the wallet and asks how much, and Carl states that Caitlin owes her big time. Jen, convinced, calls for the waitress. She and Carl are going to have some fun on Caitlin's dime. Wyatt, Jude, and Nikki are at their usual table, enjoying a pizza. Some people come by and compliment Wyatt on his moves, and Nikki congratulates him. Wyatt then notes that he is out of his rut. Jonesy then walks by, still in his janitor disguise and pushing a cart. Nikki, sensing something suspicious about the janitor, picks up a slice of the pie and drops it on a chair. She then calls the cleaning staff to clean up the spill. When Jonesy comes over, Nikki tells him that she thinks the beard is really hot. At this, Jonesy throws down his towel, asking who told her. He then angrily invites jokes, but Nikki says she doesn't care about his job. Wyatt then suggests a stunt involving the fountain, but Jude says that the plan is a little too intense. Caitlin and Billy take their seats in the theater. Billy tells her that he thinks he's special and he'd like to see more of her. At that moment, a man in the row behind him spills his drink on Billy's shirt. He apologizes, but Billy tells him it's no worry and takes off his shirt. Caitlin gazes at his sculpted chest and abs with appreciation. Billy then turns around to wring out his shirt, and Caitlin sees his back, which is covered in pimples. When he faces her again, she asks what happened to his back, and he tells her that it's a bit of acne. He puts his shirt on, and Caitlin grins nervously. Later, the gang minus Jen are gathered by the lemon. Caitlin is crying. Jen walks up and asks Caitlin what happened, and Caitlin reveals that she and Billy broke up. When Jen asks why, Nikki tells her that Billy had "bacne". Jen then asks what else happened, and Caitlin states that that was all. Jen then blows up, saying she can't believe that Caitlin made her and Carl sit through two double dates so she could be with "the one", and then Caitlin would break up with him over a skin condition. Jen tacks a note onto the end about actually feeling a bit bad about yesterday. When Caitlin asks why, Jen gleefully reveals that she and Carl went to the arcade and the amusement park while Caitlin footed the bill. Caitlin gasps and looks inside her wallet to find it is much lighter than she though. She puts her head down and begins to sob as Jen thanks her for a great evening out. The gang is gathered in the Grind Me as Wyatt tunes up his Les Paul for another performance. Nikki asks Jonesy if he shouldn't be at work, and Jonesy says that he got fired. Wyatt finishes tuning, and the crowd cheers. Wayne then catcalls at Wyatt, asking if he's going to whine about being dumped by Serena again. Wyatt asks who Serena is and begins to play. He sings a song about how he was down and out, but he changed, and now he lives for the now. When he finishes, the crowd cheers, happy with his new direction. Quotes *'Carl:' You have a cute butt too. Jen: Ew. *'Jen:' You can stop looking at my butt anytime now. *'Wayne:' Chill, my brother, no need for drama, just hand over my suck-up coffee. Wyatt: But that was– Wayne: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh uh uh uh uh. Wyatt: ...mine. *'Wyatt:' Check out this crazy tattoo action! I got it on a dare. Wayne: What is it, a tadpole? Wyatt: It's a music note. Wayne: Are you sure that's not a mole? 'Cause it looks like a mole. *'Jude:' You're tighter than an airlock. Wyatt: What? Jonesy: You're so tight you squeak, man. *'Nikki:' Um, do I have "Free Phone Minutes" written on my forehead? *'Jen:' Hey! Where are you going? Billy: Nepal! *'Jen:' I've had more fun popping my own zits than I did last night! *'Jonesy:' Washroom...check. Still here. *'Jen:' Here's your wallet, Caitlin. Caitlin: (crying) Billy and I broke up. Jen: Oh no! What happened? Nikki: He had (gasping) bacne! *'Wayne:' So we gonna hear you whine about Serena dumping you again? Wyatt: Serena who? Trivia *The episode's name is a reference to the 2005 skateboarding film "Lords of Dogtown". *Jonesy's job: mall janitor Reason for firing: was hiding trash in places in the mall and basically not putting any effort into cleaning, causing shopper complaints. *'Goof': In this episode, Wyatt is still working at Underground Video, and Starr is not Nebula anymore; this directly contradicts A Ding from Down Under and Lights Out, respectively. Of course, this episode could chronologically come before said episodes. *The skateboard that Jude gives to Wyatt has a Van Halen-esque design on its bottom. *Wyatt mentions that Underground Video has a "Moondance Film Festival" section in-store. The festival's name is a reference to Sundance. *This is the only appearance of Billy, Carl, and Nitro Bob. *This is the second time a double date occurs. The first time was in Mr. Nice Guy, when Jonesy and Wyatt went on a double date with Britney and Gina, and the third time was in Double Date, when Jonesy and Nikki were forced to go on a double date with Darth and Julie. *Nikki is seen drinking coffee here and it is implied she drinks regularly now; however, she went on a caffeine binge in Idol Time at the Mall where it was implied she doesn't drink coffee very often. It's likely that she picked up the habit somewhere between then and this episode. *When Wyatt and Jude are mentioning some of Jonesy's previous jobs, they call back to a couple of episodes. **The Birthday Boy is when Jonesy dressed up as a giant banana. **The One with the Text Message was where Jonesy wore a soup can on his head. *'Goof': Wyatt says that Jonesy has never kept a job for more than one day; however, in many episodes, he is seen holding jobs for longer than this. Of course, Wyatt could be exaggerating, and most of Jonesy's jobs do end within a day (the rest have all ended within a week). *This is the second episode where Wyatt's tendency to be uptight is addressed. Before this, it was a plot point in One Quiet Day. Coincidentally, this episode comes 23 episodes after One Quiet Day, and said episode was the 23rd episode. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h36m11s116.jpg|Stop staring at my butt! vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h38m33s248.jpg|The things she does to be a good friend... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h37m30s70.jpg|The guys with Hot Blue Dress Girl and a Greeter Goddess. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h39m27s48.jpg|Jonesy incognito. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h40m09s178.jpg|Looks familiar... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h40m48s90.jpg|Preparing. Nkircks.jpg|Slipping on the headphones. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h41m36s60.jpg|Wyatt's current music is painful to hear. 36f4bd24a3d4138bb147ef4cdebcee40-banner.jpg vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h42m25s35.jpg|You're uptight. Nikki listens to music.jpg|Wyatt worried while Nikki listens to music. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h43m07s208.jpg|You're the only one who can help me! vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h43m56s181.jpg|The way of the boarder. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h44m36s60.jpg|Jen, Caitlin, and... Jonesy? vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h46m04s187.jpg|Own the escalator! vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h47m59s240.jpg|People, do NOT try this at home or any place with an escalator... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h48m57s106.jpg|"Maybe we should take some baby steps first." vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h49m42s42.jpg|Caitlin enjoys her date. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h50m13s115.jpg|Jen is having a miserable time... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h51m07s140.jpg|Wyatt tries to board... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h51m56s76.jpg|Wipeout... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h56m05s48.jpg|"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h56m40s134.jpg|"Undoubtedly." vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h57m18s15.jpg|Private classroom. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h58m08s3.jpg|Stance. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h58m37s40.jpg|Example. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h59m23s233.jpg|Jump! vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h59m50s211.jpg|Fail... vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h00m34s148.jpg|Board spin! vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h01m04s219.jpg|Jonesy's cover blown. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h01m52s196.jpg|Haphazard redisguising. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h02m50s255.jpg|Preserving the street cred. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h03m33s174.jpg|Jen hating being there. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h04m34s238.jpg|Caitlin oblivious to Jen's annoyance to the whole thing. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h06m22s55.jpg|Jen and Caitlin catch Jonesy. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h07m16s104.jpg|Jonesy annoyed with Ron. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h08m15s66.jpg|Breaking another promise to Jen. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h09m16s10.jpg|Caitlin selfishly abandons Jen for alone time with Billy. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h10m10s42.jpg|"Well, I'm outta here." vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h10m55s179.jpg|Jen getting harshly blunt. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h11m43s205.jpg|Mutual understanding. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h13m04s131.jpg|I got Caitlin's wallet... vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h13m31s16.jpg|"Waitress!" vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h14m10s158.jpg|Wyatt out of his rut. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h14m52s53.jpg|Chick magnet? vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h15m34s226.jpg|Jonesy trying to hide his face. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h16m13s91.jpg|Flirtateous Nikki. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h17m21s196.jpg|Don't make eye contact... vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h18m03s174.jpg|Messing with Jonesy's mind. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h19m05s247.jpg|"Have we met before? Because I think that beard of yours is REALLY HOT!" vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h20m30s107.jpg|"OKAY! WHO TOLD HER!?" vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h21m30s169.jpg|Caitlin horrified. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h22m12s112.jpg|Forced smile. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h22m47s177.jpg|"We broke up." vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h23m54s101.jpg|"He had... gasp! Backne!" vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h24m47s112.jpg|Jen angry at Caitlin's shallowness. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h25m30s29.jpg|Jen no longer feels guilty for what she did. vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h26m20s39.jpg|"I splurged ALL your money in revenge." vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h27m33s245.jpg|"Thanks for a GREAT evening, Caitlin!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2